


An Unlikely Friendship

by mykkila09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, No Horcruxes, No Voldemort, mid-80s setting, powerful women coming together, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykkila09/pseuds/mykkila09
Summary: What if there was a friendship that no one saw coming? An unlikely alliance between two people no one expected? What would happen? How would everything would change?





	An Unlikely Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> **Settings:** AU; during the mid-80s. Voldemort is dead. Lily and James didn’t die; Pettigrew was revealed as a traitor, got locked up and is now a non-issue; no Horcruxes.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all its affiliates belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Scholastics, and Warner Bros. Studios. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended, and no money is being made from this.
> 
> “Speaking”  
>  _‘Thinking’_

Narcissa Malfoy née Black, walked through Diagon Alley with her five-year-old son, Draco. Lucius had business to do in Gringotts and as much as she loved her husband, watching him deal with the Goblins was not her idea of relaxing day or moment. So, she had left him in the bank, and had given into Draco’s whims to visit the Quidditch store. 

As she closed in on the entrance, ignoring the looks and comments that were par for the course since her days at Hogwarts, a flash of colour caught her eye. It instantly had her attention switching from the joyful babble of her little Dragon to search for it.

There. 

It was Lily Evans-Potter, coming out of _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ with her son, little Harry; she was wearing a solid, emerald green dress that stopped at her knees with the matching jacket over it; her dark red hair was pulled back into a low bun and on top of her head was a green, wide brim hat with white flowers. The outfit looked amazing and even more so on Mrs Potter as the green of the dress offset her hair colour as well as her eyes.

It was a mere thought that had Narcissa shifting her destination from the Quidditch shop (much to her son’s confusion and consternation) towards Lily and her son, once again ignoring the stares and whispers.

Lily for her part froze but for a moment, as she watched Narcissa Malfoy stride her way. Immediately, her mind brought up defensive spells, as well as one to quickly summon her wand to her hand should she have the need for it. They were in public, in daylight, but she sure wasn’t taking any chances, especially not with her Harry pressed against her legs.  
So, she stood her ground and waited for the woman to approach.

The people of Diagon Alley all slowly stopped what they were doing to watch the confrontation. Some were already getting ready to summon the Aurors should anything happen

“Your outfit,” Narcissa spoke as she stopped a polite distance away, “It’s very gorgeous, and so vibrant. Wherever did you buy it?”

Of all the things she was expecting, it was not that, and because she was not expecting it, her answer slipped out almost instantly. “In Muggle London.”

“Really?” Narcissa raised an eyebrow even as she once again looked over the outfit. Never would she have expected Muggles to come up with such a gorgeous piece of fashion. The entire ensemble was eye-appealing; it was simple, yet held so much sophistication and class, that it was showing without words one’s status above everyone else. Because looking at the Mrs Potter, one could not deny that she belonged to wealth and riches. And to think, Muggles, did this? Narcissa found herself intrigued, and thus, asking more questions. 

Despite the oddity of the conversation, Lily found herself revealing why she bought the dress and when, going into details and politely and with growing enthusiasm, answering the other woman’s question about Muggle fashion, including the different designers. 

While the two women conversed, down below, the two five-year-olds stared from their mother to each other. 

Draco Malfoy was upset with his mother. He had been excited when she had told Father she would take him to look at some Quidditch brooms while he did his business, but then his mother just walked away and was just talking. He didn’t want to stand and talk, he wanted a broom! He glared up at his mother, but she wasn’t paying attention. He huffed and looked away, eyes falling on the other little boy standing in front of him, who was watching him. 

Draco couldn’t believe how messy the boy’s hair was. His father always said that Malfoys have to look good, including their hair; his mamma may not like, but father always smoothed his hair back. He had to be a proper Malfoy. He didn’t know what proper meant, but father said it a lot, so it must be something good, and this boy, he was not proper if his hair was so messy. So, he frowned at him.

Little Harry was surprised at the way the other boy frowned at him. Did he do something wrong? Was it because he didn’t smile at him? He tried smiling, but the boy just frowned more. Harry snuck a look at his mother and when he saw she was still talking, he looked back at the boy and then stuck his tongue out at him.

Little Draco’s eyes went wide at the gesture. ‘How rude?!’ his eyes narrowed, and he glared at the other boy.

Harry simply grinned at the reaction, and once again, stuck out his tongue. He didn’t know why, but it made him feel really warm at seeing the blond boy angry. 

Draco huffed. He looked up at his mum—he didn’t want her to see him—and after making sure she wasn’t watching, he did something his father would be mad about; he stuck his own tongue out at the boy.

Harry’s eyes went wide with surprise and then, he giggled. Draco started giggling as well and before long, both little boys were laughing, finally drawing the attention of their mothers. Both women looked down with smiles on their faces.

“And just what is so funny?” Lily teased.

“He is,” Harry giggled in response, his green eyes lighting up with delight. 

“Making a friend my dragon?” Narcissa raised an eyebrow, though her own blue eyes were sparkling with amusement. She truly loved seeing her son in a very happy mood. Those were starting to happen less as her husband seemed to be trying to train it out of her son, but over her dead body. There was no way she was going to let Lucius turn her happy little boy into a clone, and especially not when he was still so young. 

Lily looked at the way her son was laughing, her heart bursting with joy at seeing him so happy, and she looked at the Malfoy heir. Never would she have imagined the two boys would meet and be so happy in each other’s presence, but that was the beautiful thing about children, wasn’t it? There were no preconceived notions. Neither Harry nor the little Malfoy knew of their families’ dislike for each other, that their fathers had hatred between them, that their mothers were normally exchanging looks of cold disdain. All both boys knew was that the other was funny and made each other smile and laugh. 

She looked back at Narcissa. _‘Maybe…maybe kids have it right. Prejudice and hate are all learned. Never would I have imagined that Narcissa Malfoy, the Ice Queen herself, and I would have a normal and pleasant conversation. And yet, here we are.’_

She looked back down at the boys. “So, who would like ice cream?”

Blue-grey and emerald-green eyes lit up in shared joy. “I do!”

Lily laughed, but then stopped. Suddenly wondering if she had overstepped, she looked back at Narcissa, “That is, if it’s ok with you?”

Fearing his mother would say no, Draco immediately looked up at her with pleading eyes. Seeing it, Harry turned his own pleading eyes towards the woman. He wanted to spend more time with his new friend. 

Narcissa held back the chuckle as she was faced with two sets of pleading eyes. The boys were so adorable. How could she say no. “Well, I suppose if my dragon wants to.”

“I do!” Draco nodded.

“Who am I to deny him?” Narcissa replied. “Ice cream sounds wonderful.”

“Great!” Lily grinned in delight, her own eyes sparkling. 

“Yay!” the two boys danced around their mothers’ feet in joy. 

Sharing a laugh, the two mothers led their sons towards the ice cream shop, both of them staunchly ignoring the looks and whispers from the people around them; because it wasn’t about them. It was about the two happy little boys. 

“Back so soon Mrs Potter?” 

Lily was startled at the question and stared at the server girl for a few moments before she understood; she had been in earlier with Harry as a treat for them spending most of the morning and early afternoon with Petunia and her family, and now here they were again. 

Grinning, Lily gestured towards Harry and Draco. “Yes. It seems Harry here made a new friend and ice cream was the treat of choice for celebration.” 

The girl smiled, though it slipped when she caught sight of just _who_ the new friend was. But she said nothing as she took their orders, which Lily appreciated. 

After, the quartet found a booth, and Lily and Narcissa shared conversation as they watched their sons enjoy each the ice cream and each other’s company. They went through two rounds of ice cream before Narcissa, to her surprise, reluctantly realized that she had to meet Lucius. They got the boys cleaned up and left the shop, coming a stop just outside.

Both women were quiet, each knowing they had to leave and wanting to put out an offer, but not really sure how. 

“I must say I enjoyed this little outing,” Narcissa spoke first. “I will admit I did not expect to, however, I am glad it occurred.”

“So am I,” Lily nodded. “Well…it was good to speak with you Mrs Malfoy. Say goodbye Harry.”

“Bye Draco,” Harry waved. He hoped he would see his new friend again.

“Bye Harry,” Draco answered back.

Exchanging a nod, both women turned to walk away, but they didn’t get far before Lily stopped. “I was planning on going shopping in Muggle London tomorrow,” she said, drawing Narcissa’s attention back to her. “Uhm…if you wanted—I mean, you don’t have to say yes, but if you’d like, maybe I can, uh, send you an owl and you can come with?”

Narcissa was surprised by the offer, as it was not what she was expecting. Yes, they had just spent an hour or so together, but she had honestly expected that to be it. As she took in the slight nervousness to the Mrs Potter, Narcissa felt her features soften as a warmth rushed through her and a small smile graced her face. “I think I would like that very much Mrs Potter.”

Lily felt an answering smile on her own face. “So, would I.” she paused. “And it’s Lily.”

Narcissa’s smile widened. “Narcissa.”

Another exchange of smiles, and the women went their separate ways. 

Later that day, when they were back at home, and Lily had given Harry his bath, she sat on the couch in the living in front of the fireplace, a book in her hand. That’s the sight that met James, Sirius and Remus when they walked into the room.

“And where is my godson?” Sirius asked even as he threw himself onto the one-seater opposite Lily. 

“Sleeping,” Lily replied before tilting her head up for a kiss from her husband.

“And what did you guys do today?” James asked, “Anything special?”

Memories of the afternoon flew across her mind; of a pleasant talk, twin blonds, ice cream and a promise of shopping. A smile. “Yeah…I think I might have made a new friend.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** This story came about because this is something that I have not only experienced myself, but I have seen it happen. Women will randomly go up to each other and make a comment, “I love your outfit/hair/shoes/nails…it’s so pretty/gorgeous.” Sometimes, it sparks a full on conversation where the woman receiving the compliment explains when and where she bought the outfit/shoes and if it was on sale, and when and why she got her hair/nails done; and sometimes (if there is no time), the compliment is received with a full on wide smile and a “thanks/thank you”. Seriously. We do that. So, I thought; imagine if Narcissa sees Lily wearing a dress or something, something different to what is considered the normal Wizarding wear and that, that, is what sparks not only a conversation, but an actual, genuine friendship. And the result? You have these two women, these two smart and powerful women, coming together and they end up changing their world.  
>  **A/N 2:** anyways, was thinking of making this into a multi-chaptered fic, if there is interest. Let me know what y’all think.  
>  **A/N 3:** seriously, I went to my work today and as I was leaving, I saw an incoming guest wearing an absolute gorgeous pair of shoes; went right up to her, told her I was sorry for interrupting but that I absolutely loved her shoes. She smiled, thanked me, and then we had this mini conversation where she gave me a little backstory on the shoes. It was awesome…and made me come home to finish this little one-shot teaser.


End file.
